


Les Amoureux

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, Spanking, serious kinks tho, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: Cain and Amara never imagined their little idea for a swingers club would take off quite so beautifully. The commercial lot that they only planned to use part of has now been fully renovated to account for multiple rooms with a wide variety of themes to satisfy their members tastes...and maybe a few of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

Amara’s pen flicked over the page as she totaled up the night’s earnings. She chuckled to herself and shook her head when she realized just how much they’d made in profit that night. Neither her nor Cain had set out to make money off of the club, but they couldn’t have foreseen the enthusiastic response to a swinger’s club in Sioux Falls. Even in the first month they’d had to turn people away without putting any real effort into advertising.

 

Now, they had a small membership fee and rules that they took extremely seriously. If anyone stepped out of line they weren’t welcomed back in. Thankfully, they hadn’t had too many problems in the last three years that they’d been open and they’d attracted some of the most beautiful singles and couples that she’d ever laid eyes on. She and Cain preferred to step back away from the fun, but not one weekend passed that he didn’t have her pressed against one of the club surfaces at the memory of some of the things they’d seen earlier in the night.

 

Finally she finished up the paperwork and supply orders for the next weekend before stepping out of the office to look for her husband. Amara grinned when she found him tossing peanuts into the air and catching them with his mouth like the dork he was. “Really darling?”

 

Cain smirked and tossed one more into the air, catching it effortlessly with his lips, “Yes really.  We’re closed, no couples to watch and my beautiful wife has been locked up in the office going over paperwork,” he said with a mock pout.  The little bag of peanuts was unfortunately empty and he threw it in the waste basket as he closed the distance between them.

 

“Oooh you poor thing, being left to entertain yourself must have been so hard,” Amara put on a faux pout. She moved closer to where he had been seated behind the bar, her short skirt climbing higher as she lifted herself up onto the smooth wood surface. Her bare feet immediately went to the sides of his office chair rolling it forward until his legs were trapped against the bar and he was settled between her thighs.

 

“Had some very good shows tonight, tell me what you liked," She said, giving him a playful push to put him back in the chair.

 

Cain smirked and thought over the many that he saw but his mind went back to two in particular.  He touched at Amara’s calves only have his hands playfully batted away, making him chuckle.

 

“Hmmm, well.  We had quite a few gay couples in tonight and I know how much you love to watch two men together.  Benny was here with a little twink of a thing, I think his name was Samandriel or something.  They were in the restraint room,  Benny had the kid tied up and completely at his mercy,” Cain said.

 

“Mmm,” Amara moaned as a warm shudder spun down her spine. There were quite a few regulars that she didn’t know by name but ever since the beefy fireman walked in she’d gone out of her way to find out anything and everything she could about the man. He was gorgeous, rippling muscle, the most glorious ass she’d ever seen up close; and there were plenty, and a cock that made her mouth wet.

 

“Tell me what he did,” Amara said, her voice low and raspy with want as she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the story that Cain would gladly play back for her.

 

“You know, sometimes I think he knows when one of us is watching him.  He puts on a show and he’s always got that grin when he glances at the two way mirror.  It didn’t take long for him get the kid strapped to the bed, his voice so needy for Benny,” Cain groaned and palmed at his jeans.  Benny had glanced at the mirror each time Samandriel cried out and it had gone straight down to Cain’s cock.  

 

“He spent a long time opening him up, had the kid speared on three of his fingers before he gave him a good round of spanking.  The sounds he made, mmm,” Cain licked at his dry lips and touched at his wife’s calves again and grinned when this time she didn’t push him away.

 

‘It was then Benny finally stripped, showing off that impressive cock of his.  the kid started begging, almost crying for it immediately.”

 

Amara’s nerves and muscles began to tighten as she felt herself getting more and more heated at the images flashing in her mind. Benny had only been coming in a few weeks but from the first moment she’d laid eyes on him, she’d wanted in a way she hadn’t since Cain.

 

Her husband was a tad possessive but never jealous and it helped that he knew exactly what it was that worked her up. Normally it was Cain taking her hard and fast to ease his own pent up frustration from the night's viewing. This time however,  Amara had come to him needing release. “Mmm, fuck...can’t blame the kid, I’d have been begging for it too….would you like that? Like to see me stretched open around his thick cock?”

 

Cain bit down hard on his lip as the image of his wife at Benny’s mercy while Cain sat on the side watching.  There was small lick of jealousy but it was quickly washed away by the look of pure pleasure he could imagine on Amara’s face.  He pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee and hummed.

 

“Yes, watch him fuck you relentlessly.  Maybe I’ll even join,” Cain smirked as he reached out his hand and pressed his thumb between her lips, “Fuck that beautiful throat of yours.”

 

An intense wave of pleasure rocked through her core as Amara tried to imagine it. She’d felt Cain’s full shaft enough times to know exactly what that would be like. Her husband’s impressive length was almost as thick as Benny’s, but not quite as long. Amara tried to picture what it would feel like to have Cain thrusting roughly into her throat like she loved and still have the satisfaction of having her cunt filled at the same time.

 

Her want doubled instantly and she grabbed at Cain’s hand to force him to add more pressure, do more so that she could get some releif. Amara needed to grind against something hard, quickly. “Fuck, that’s it… God want to feel that so bad. I think first, I want you to show him how much I can take, how to really fuck my throat. Teach him how to use me properly, then I want you to fuck me too, fill me up with your cum and watch him fuck it out of me.”

 

Amara’s voice was trembling as she pictured the most delicious scene she could imagine and she ached to be filled by her husband. Unable to wait any longer, Amara bent herself over the bar,  hitching her skirt up as she waited for Cain to unzip and finally take her.

 

Cain quickly got his pants to drop down and brushed Amara’s panties to the side as he dragged the tip of his cock along her slit, “I think I might like the idea a little too much,” Cain chuckled and began to push into her.  She was always so ready and willing for him, it was easy to slide in.  There was no resistance and the noises filtering out of his wife’s mouth had him bottoming out quickly.

 

“Would that be something you want to try sweetheart?” he asked with a sharp snap of his hips.

 

Amara let out a long, shaky moan as her husband started pushing into her with brutal force. It all felt so amazing she could barely think, but she still whined for more. With every hammered thrust, the need to release grew harder to ignore.

 

“I-I want it, n-need it. ‘will feel s-so full,” she cried out, begging for her husband to go faster and harder, the slap of his skin on hers not nearly rough enough to leave her red and swollen like she enjoyed.

 

Cain let out a low grunt and shoved her down against the bar, his hand gripping the back of her neck as he became relentless.  He gave her ass a sound slap and grinned at her whines, “Sound so good for me baby.  Can’t wait to hear what noises a bear like Benny can draw out of you.  Will you scream when that cock pushes deeper than even mine can get?” he asked.  His free hand reached around and tugged on the front of her panties, making them drag harshly against her clit.

 

“C’mon my sweet girl, tell me how bad you want that cock in your pussy?  Or maybe in your ass?  I know how much you love getting every hole pounded.”

 

Just the thought of having her husband slicking up her ass and sliding into it had Amara shaking under the weight of urgency throbbing inside her. She’d always fantasized about taking a cock into every hole but she never really imagined the possibility of it, not even with Cain who was more open minded than she could have ever hoped for.

 

“Yes, fuck...yes, need it, Cainnnn,” Amara whined, her body flooding full of heat and desire, so close to spilling that she could barely hold back. When she felt the pull of his fist in her hair Amara lost all control. She shook as the orgasm ripped through her but it didn’t stop Cain from continuing to hammer his cock into her slicked up hole.

 

She began to let out long, raspy whines as her clit grew more sensitive and the smacks against her pussy didn’t slow. She knew he wouldn’t stop, not until he was good and ready and that made it even more enticing.

 

“That’s my girl...fuuuuck, ungh you think you can cum one more time baby?” He asked leaning down to bite at her ear, his thrusts slowing just enough to see her eyes roll up into her head.  He grinned wide and straightened as he slapped her ass hard, two on each side.

 

Amara was already shaking under the powerful orgasm she’d let out but if Cain wanted her to cum again, she’d do everything she could to please him. He continued to rut into her, if not for the pressure of his weight against her back Amara was convinced she’d have fallen to the floor on trembling legs. Any time Amara went to speak her words were turned into broken moans as her body pulsed with more release, making it feel as if her orgasm was neverending.

 

“Such a good girl for me baby, couldn’t have asked for anyone better, fuck.  Feel so good leaking all over my cock.  Can’t wait to see just how wet Benny’s cock will look slipping out of you,” Cain grunted, his hips quickening as his free hand dug into the bar.  He was so close but it wasn’t until Amara turned those dark eyes to look at him that he came with a shout of her name.  He threw back his head and groaned, rutting against her as he spilled long and deep.

 

“Fuuuuck, oh God.”

 

The force of Cain’s orgasm had Amara wishing she could keep it all inside her, she felt so full of him and that was when she was at her best. After his orgasm finally tapered off, Amara half collapsed against the bar with thud and chuckled.

 

“Mmm, damn I think that was some of the best sex we’ve ever had here…” she said, her voice still a little raw but Cain would only enjoy it more.

 

“More than likely, though I did enjoy that time taking you against the two way mirror while watching that lesbian couple,” Cain grinned kissing the back of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.  When they were breathing a bit easier he pulled out of her gently and turned her to peck at her lips.

 

“Mmm and there was the couple times we’ve used the restraint room after hours...those were nice too.” Amara grinned, trying to right herself. She knew she’d have to change clothes before they left. She refused to get on her husband’s bike in soiled panties, even if he wouldn’t mind. Once she trusted her legs to move where she wanted them, Amara kissed him again and pulled away.

 

“I’m going to take a shower and change. Get everything ready for closing while I’m gone, kay?”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart, wear that gardenia perfume of yours,” Cain said pulling her in for one more kiss before finally allowing her to walk away.  He was the luckiest son of a bitch alive and he couldn’t help grinning as he cleaned up.

  
  
You can find us on tumblr [here ](smp06185.tumblr.com)and [here](swlfangirl.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured Couple: Top!Castiel and Bottom!Dean

Cain roamed around the secret hallway that only he, Amara and maybe just a few staff members were allowed access to.  Mostly for safety precautions of course.  For instance, their very first deaf/hearing couple were in one of the rooms and Cain was stopped at their room.  The young woman, Eileen had her boyfriend Sam in a contraption that inhibited his hearing completely, giving the man a little taste of what she experienced daily.  At first the idea seemed a bit dangerous to Cain, what if she went overboard?  It took a very long conversation and a lengthy drafted contract to help ease his nerves.

 

Now as he watched he could see just how insync the two were with silent touches to each other and Cain walked away with a smirk on his face.  Moments like now made him very proud to have this place with his wife.  It allowed couples like Sam and Eileen a safe place to practice their kinkier sides with absolutely no judgement.  It was incredibly freeing.

 

A few rooms down were a group of women stroking and kissing each other, nothing too heavy happening just yet.  Cain moved on, barely casting a glance at each room.  It wasn’t until he got to the restraint room again that had him stopping.  Usually when couples were in this room, especially heterosexual, it was more often than not the man who had the woman tied up.

 

That wasn’t the case this time.

 

Standing in the middle of the room was a striking red head walking slowly around a beautiful, tall black man.  He was suspended in the air, tied expertly by the ropes that their club provided.  He checked his list and found the woman’s name was Rowena and the man Victor.  Cain grabbed up his cell phone and sent a text to his wife.

 

_Message to Amara:_ Hello love, check the cameras in the restraint room.  You will see a gorgeous sight.

 

Cain grinned and watched them for a few more minutes before walking off to check more rooms.

 

As soon as Amara received the message from her husband, she clicked the live feed from the restraint room and made it larger. The man was undoubtedly gorgeous, his dark skin such a lovely contrast against that of the pale redhead running her hands up and down his naked abdomen. Squirming in her chair a little, Amara bit her lip.

 

She loved her job. She reallllly loved her job.

 

Shaking her head and refusing to get so worked up this early into the night, Amara pushed the image back to it’s smaller size. Somehow she’d accidentally clicked another camera line and she gasped at the video playing out over the screen. There’d been a couple that joined up a few months ago but she hadn’t seen much of them. One was a fairly well built mechanic with gorgeous green eyes and the other always wearing three sometimes four layers of dress clothes and looking mostly uncomfortable around the place. Now though, those barriers had slid away and Amara couldn’t take her eyes off the scene.

 

The well dressed man had pulled off the coat and jacket until it was just a white dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His usual perfectly styled hair was wilder, sticking up and then she caught the brief movement of his hand into his own hair and she witnessed exactly how it had become so messy. The mechanic was stripped down to a pair of panties and bent over the side of chunky wooden table that was bolted into the floor to keep it steady.

 

She’d just picked her phone up to text her husband back when the stream became even more interesting. The lean businessman removed his tie and playfully slid it over the mechanic’s skin until he looked as if he was begging for more. Then just as quickly he pulled the man’s arms behind his back and used the tie to keep them steady.

 

Amara could feel her heart thundering louder in her ears as she began to heat up even further as she watched. She closed her eyes tightly to calm herself a little before she rushed to pick up the phone.

 

_Message to Cain:_ Make sure someone is taking care of security and meet me behind Playroom 3

 

_Message to Amara:_ Yes ma’am.  

 

* * *

 

Castiel tied Dean’s hands together firmly, a small little smile tugging at his lips when his fiance sighed, his entire body going lax against the table, “What’s your safeword?” he demanded, not able to help himself from dragging his fingers up into Dean’s hair and tugging him up a little.

 

“Impala!” Dean cried out, he was quickly becoming a mess under Castiel’s hands. The delicious snag of his hair pushed a thrill of heat into his core. Without thinking, Dean began to rock against the table until he felt a firm grip on his hips and a hard smack to his cheek. He whined a little from the sting of pain in his ass but it wasn’t nearly enough.

 

He wanted more. “C-Cas, please...please?”

 

Castiel tugged a bit more and groaned, “You may beg and plead as much as you want but it will only further your punishment,” he all but growled against Dean’s ear.  He didn’t need to explain to his fiance what he was in trouble for.  He damn well knew exactly what this was all about.  In fact he made Dean wear the same panties he had dirtied up a few hours before arriving.  They were Castiel’s absolute favorite, a soft pink that looked absolutely delicious against Dean’s tanned skin.  He had ordered his fiance to be wearing them and laying down on their bed.  Instead, he came home from a very long day at work to a sprawled out Dean completely spent and covered in his own cum.  

 

To say Castiel was just a tad bit angry was an understatement.  

 

Castiel reached around and tugged at Dean’s dick, giving a dark chuckle when Dean whined.  With the cock ring firmly in place Castiel was sure Dean wouldn’t be cumming unless he said so.

 

Dean hitched his hips into Cas’ hand but then it was quickly pulled away, leaving him to grunt out his frustration. They were just getting started but Dean already felt on edge and pushing toward downright needy. “S-sorry, daddy...ssorry, I’ll be good.”

 

“How is it you’re only good just after you’ve been bad hmm?  Why is that Dean?” Castiel asked taking his body completely off of him.  There was a deep whine that almost made him feel bad but Castiel shook it off.  When he had first met Dean he had been very closed off and thought snuggling and pda was for ‘pansies’.  Castiel somehow managed to break down that wall of his and was introduced to an actual clingy touch starved man.  Dean almost always needed to be touched in some way, it was damn near torture for him to not have Castiel’s hands on his skin.  

 

Castiel knew when it would become too much though, they’d been together for nearly over eight years now.  He could read Dean like his favorite book.  

 

There was a quiver down Dean’s spine and Castiel very gently grazed his fingers up his ribs just ensure Dean that he was still there.

 

Dean closed his eyes, bit his lip and fought back all the clingy neediness that he could. It was always more fun for them both when he put up a little fight, or what he liked to think of as mouthing off. Cas absolutely hated it and that meant Dean would be punished more but it also meant that the satisfaction he would feel when Cas finally gave him what he wanted would be all that more intense.

 

Playing a different angle, Dean’s personality shifted entirely and he smirked up at his fiance. “Maybe I’m just really good at being bad.”

 

“Hmph, maybe you need something a little harder than my hand then for being such a little brat,” Castiel said and moved towards the toy closet.  There was an assortment of all kinds of things he could use to spank Dean’s ass till it was raw but he went with a wide paddle.  Castiel grinned at the quick intake of breath and slowly came back to the table.  It was one of Dean’s favorites.  

 

‘You’d like this too much wouldn’t you?  Not much of a punishment if I spank you with the very thing you enjoy,” Castiel said and began to rub slow circles over Dean’s ass cheeks with the paddle.

 

The cool silicone against his bare cheeks felt amazing, Dean was really hoping Cas would change his mind and use it anyway. There were holes carved into its middle and it always made the string scatter across his skin as if the blow was twice the size of one without.

 

“Never know till you try,” Dean quipped, biting a moan off so that it couldn’t escape his throat when Castiel’s hand gave a nice hard smack to his ass.

 

‘You need to watch how you speak to me boy, I deserve a little more respect than that,” Castiel snarled, swatting Dean’s ass in quick succession on each side.  When he was up to ten he stopped, Dean’s skin a nice pink.

 

“Are you truly ready to be my good boy now?” Castiel asked pulling the panties down just below his cheeks and spread Dean open to drag the paddle right over his hole.

 

All the bravado Dean had built up fled immediately as he felt the silicone pressing against his clenching rim. He ached to have something pressed inside him and of course, Cas knew just what to do to him to get what he wanted. Dean simultaneously loved and hated that.

 

Fighting off the urge to try to push his hips back against the paddle, Dean started to whine and then rushed to answer the question. Cas didn’t like to be kept waiting for a response. “Yes daddy, I’ll be so good...so good for you daddy, I promise.”

 

Castiel kept him spread open with one hand and gave him a warning tap right on his hole before snatching up a fistfull of hair, “Good, I hate it when you make me punish you.  Always want to reward my precious boy,” he said, teeth nipping sharply at Dean’s ear.  When he was convinced Dean had finally gotten the message he smoothed his hands over Dean’s inflamed cheeks before giving him five more on each cheek with the paddle.

 

When the punishing swats had stopped, Dean whined to be filled. He needed Castiel now, needed something pushing into him. His cock was so hard that he could barely stand it and the ring around the base wouldn’t even hold it much longer if he didn’t get some kind of relief. “Daddy please, I-I need your cock. Need you inside me, please daddy. I’ll be good.”

 

Castiel shuddered hard and nodded quickly.  He snatched up the bottle of lube on the table and got some quickly onto his fingers.  Thank God he had told Dean to stretch himself out at home, it was the only order he had followed of Castiel’s today.  If he truly wanted to punish Dean he should cum deep inside and not let Dean orgasm at all but Castiel couldn’t.  One, he was too addicted to Dean’s screams of pleasure and two, he was a Dom but he could never bring himself to deny Dean that long.  

 

He got Dean slicked up before undoing his pants.  They, along with his boxers, fell to his ankles and he didn’t bother kicking out of them.  He stroked himself twice then pushed slowly into his fiance.

 

“Ungh, fuck Dean.  Always feel so good, so tight for your daddy,” Castiel grunted as he bottomed out with a sharp snap of his hips.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean moaned, finally feeling that push of Cas’ cock inside him. It was perfect, he’d never felt more full than when he was stuffed with Castiel’s dick. It wasn’t as thick as some, wasn’t even as thick as Dean’s but it was long and still managed to press so tightly against his walls that it sometimes left a stretched out burn behind.

 

He’d have liked to have the use of his hands to be able to steady himself on the table a little easier but Cas had a tight grip on his hips and Dean knew that he was safe in his fiance’s control. Castiel began to pick up his pace but he wasn’t pushing as far as Dean liked, most likely on purpose but Dean needed to beg for it anyway.“Yes, please...need more, harder..I-please, Daddy.”

 

Castiel was trembling with the effort to keep a slower pace but he couldn’t give in to every one of Dean’s pleas.  One hand stayed on Dean’s hip while the other pushed against his fiance’s neck to keep him firmly in place.  

 

“Do not even think about cumming without my say so,” Castiel gritted out, his will almost shattering when Dean squeezed incredibly tight around him, “Fuck Dean,” he gasped.  It was too good and not enough.  He’d been so wound up at work it was hard to not let go completely.  

 

He tried to be good, tried to hold back but Dean knew without the ring around his base he’d have spilled a long time ago. The slide of Cas’ cock pushing into him with force was enough pleasure that he didn’t feel as strung out as he had before so Dean used that to strengthen his resolve to not cum until Cas wanted him to, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find ways to make it quicker for his fiance’ and hopefully for himself.

 

Dean squeezed around the intrusion and the strangled sound Cas made his knees weaken a little. He relaxed and did it again and again, milking his daddy’s cock as best he could. He also started to hold back on the noises he made, just a little. Dean knew that it would drive Castiel to push harder and faster to force the sounds out of his throat.

 

Castiel was so lost in the pleasure and being connected with his fiance he wouldn’t realize until much later just how much Dean was playing him like a damn fiddle.  They knew each other too well and soon Castiel was right there on the edge.  He pushed into Dean with such force, the moans were punching out of Dean’s lungs.  

 

In a split decision Castiel fumbled with the cock ring and got it off, “Cum with me sweetheart,” Castiel panted and stroked Dean just as fast as he was fucking into him.

 

“Fuck, daddy. Yes, yes, Daddy, Mmm,” Dean arched off the table even with his arms still in place as his orgasm rocked through him in waves of pleasure. The feeling of Cas thrusting right against his prostate meant the waves just kept coming, draining him of everything he had.

 

Curses and Dean’s name came spurting out of his mouth as Castiel continued to hammer into Dean until with one final squeeze Castiel came long and hard inside of his fiance.  All the stress from work seemed to seep right out of him and he nearly collapsed right on top of Dean.  Both of them were shaky but it was Castiel’s job to make sure Dean was well taken care of.  He kissed at Dean’s shoulder and neck as he gently untied his hands.

 

“Did so good for me Dean,” Castiel panted, slowing Dean’s arms from rushing to stretch out.  Castiel straightened up and then helped Dean to the same, his fingers instantly inspecting the marks on his chest.  When he was satisfied that Dean wasn’t actually hurt he walked them over to the couch.

 

“What would you like to drink?” he asked before pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead.

 

“Whatever’s handy, I’m not picky,” Dean answered, his throat still a little rough and scratchy. He didn’t mind though, and Cas didn’t either, if the way he closed his eyes and bit his lip each time were clues. Dean caught the bottle of juice Cas tossed to him and nearly chugged the entire thing by the time Cas was back with the packet of wipes.  Dean tried to not bitch too much but if he really had to think about it, he kinda loved it when Cas took care of him.  So he sat back and allowed for his fiancee to gingerly clean him up and apply some soothing lotion onto his ass cheeks.  

 

Once they were more or less cleaned up Cas pulled him close and Dean came easily, his head instantly finding it’s place on the older man’s shoulder.  They stayed like that until their heart beats were calmer.  Cas seemed much more relaxed now, the tightness in his brows gone and a small smile present on his lips.  Dean gave his fiance a peck before tugging his jeans up over his hips.  As Cas began to redress Dean went over to the tray of supplies and snatched up the small bottles of cleaner and began to wipe down the table. The owners were sticklers for cleanup but Dean knew for a fact that they still hired a service that did deep cleaning on Saturday and Sunday mornings.

 

Castiel ran his fingers through his hair a few times before finally just giving up and went to stand in front of Dean.  He took the wipes out of his hand and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist.

 

“Love you,” he said leaning up for a kiss.

 

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

There was a large chair that was perfectly comfortable and just big enough for her to sit on Cain’s lap and still allow him perfect viewing access of the room on the other side of the glass. Though they rarely ever undressed while the club was still open, Amara wasn’t sure that rule would apply much longer. Their clients somehow seemed to get even more good looking as the time passed and even she had her limits.

 

“Mmm, that was a delightful show...maybe I’ll let you take me in there later and recreate it,” Amara moaned, the outline of her husband’s cock pressed against her split cheeks as she rocked on top of his lap.

 

Cain brushed her hair to the side and sucked at her neck, careful to not leave a mark.  When he had walked into the room he had not expected to see Castiel become such a Dom but that deep voice even had his cock stiffening.  Then his sinful looking wife waltzed in and sat right down in his lap.  She was going to be the death of him but damn he’d go out grinning.  

 

Of course today she chose to wear one of her more shorter skirts so it was easy to spread her legs and have her really feel him pressing against her.  They had a rule, no sex during open hours but that didn’t mean they couldn’t tease each other until they were desperate for it later.

 

“Maybe I’ll let you spank me this time,” he chuckled, sliding his hand up her skirt to just put a little pressure against her pussy as she gyrated on top of him.

 

His touch felt amazing and it sent a shiver of heat to her core but they had rules and Amara, no matter how difficult it was, needed to enforce them. “I might reconsider the hands off policy but first we’re going to have to hire a GM, preferably someone who’s comfortable with sex but doesn’t want to have it, otherwise I’m sure they won’t last long in this place. Even my restraint is dwindling.”

 

“Soon, darling. I promise,” Amara said, kissing her husband’s scruffy jaw as she climbed off his lap.

 

“Can’t I have just one taste?” Cain asked with a leering grin.  He’d felt just how wet she was and his mouth was watering for her already.

 

“Find me as soon as everyone clears out and you can have as much as you like,” Amara grinned, stepping back toward the door. It would be irresponsible not to keep an eye on things, despite the clenching between her legs, Amara wouldn’t let her libido ruin the place that brought her and Cain the most joy in their lives. They had other jobs of course, Cain was a well respected architect and she ran her own modeling agency, but neither of them had been fulfilled until they began running Les Amoureux.

 

Just before she stepped out and left him to calm down, Amara turned to him with a smile. “I’ll start interviewing on Monday.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If there's any kink or pairing you'd like us to explore feel free to drop a comment or an anon ask on tumblr and we'll try to work it out. This is really just a shameless excuse for us (me) to create a giant supernatural orgy. 
> 
> Thanks for indulging us<3


End file.
